The Yule Ball
by NightCrow712
Summary: This is Jack and Elsa's seventh year in Hogwarts, but there is something special about this year: the Triwizard tournament. And this means finding a date to the Yule ball, but what will Elsa and Jack do now that there is only onde day left and Jack doesn't Know how to ask Elsa to go with him? First FanFic please bee nice.
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball

It was a quiet and calm day in Hogwart and the students were trying to contain their exciment, given to the fact that this year in Hogwarts an amazing event was going to be held: the Triwizard tournament. This year the students of Hogwarts weren't the only ones living in the castle, this year they were being joined by the students of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang. But this wasn't the only reason for the students to be trying to stop daydreaming to put attention in their classes, the other reason was what came with the tournament, and this is, the Yule Ball.

Unfurtunally, there were two students that weren't as happy as their classmates about it, and they were Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost.

The reason Jack wasn't so thrilled about the idea of the ball was that as the Hogwarts champion, he will be part of the first dance and for that he will need a date. Is not as if he would have any problem finding a date, after all many girls felt atracted to his messy white hair, striking blue eyes, and handsome features; the problem for the slytherin boy, is the fact that the only girl he wants to go with is the girl of his dreams and his best friend, Elsa.

Later that day Elsa was at the library, as usual for the ravenclaw, focusing on the book she was reading.

"Hey Elsa", she jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see her younger sister, Anna, in her gryffindor uniform and with a wide smile on her face.

"Anna, you scared me, and lower your voice this is a library", Elsa scolded her.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! Guess what?", sitting down next to her sister.

"What?"

"KRISTOFF INVITED ME TO THE YULE BALL!", her scream drawed the attention of everyone in the library and Elsa had to cover her mouth so she would stop squaling.

"Sorry, but this is amazing. So, has Jack you yet?", she asked her sister, smirking as she blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Come on, is so obvious that you two are made for each other, is just a matter of time before you become a couple, and what better ocasion than this?"

"I just don't think that he likes me back", Elsa said saddened.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is just waiting for the right moment to ask you, and when he does, you will get to have the best night of your life and I will get to say 'I told you so'"

"I just hope you are right Anna"

 **Hi, this is only the first chapter, I'm sorry is so short.**

 **AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **Bye,**

 **NightCrow712**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was walking down the hallway looking for his friend Hiccup, many girl flirting with him and asking him to the ball along the way, when he finally found him talking with his girlfriend Astrid. He aproached the couple and they saw him and waved to him.

"Hey guys", he said to them.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here? want some help figuring out the clue for the next part of the competition?", Hiccup said, "or did you come here for some romantic advice regarding Elsa?", smirking as he addes the last part.

Astrid left out a laugh, while Jack rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face, knowing his friends were going to tease as soon as he told them Hiccup was actually right about the advice.

"Actually, for once you are right, so could we please skip the teasing and help me with this?"

"Wow Frost, never thought I'll see you like this. So what do you want our help with?", Astrid asked, looking amused at his earlier reaction.

"I need your help asking Elsa to the ball, I have no idea about what to do, I mean, what if she already got asked?, what if she says no?, what if...?"

Astrid cut him off with a wack on the back of his head, "Calm down, first of all I talked to her after classes and she told me that she refused the guys who asked her, second of all she won't say no, and last but not least, stop being a coward and just ask her already!, before she realizes what a fool you are and moves on to another guy"

"Of course, easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend you don't have to worry about finding a date!"

Hiccup stepped in before they started a fight like always, "Guys, you both need to calm down, I don't want to have to take you to the hospital wing and explain how you got into a fight, again. And Jack, Astrid is right you just need to get over your fear and ask her, I'm sure she will say yes"

"That's the thing, I don't know if she would accept to go with me; I mean, what if she doesn't like me that way and wants to be only friends?", Jack said, looking saddened at the thought.

Hiccup patted him on the back, with a reassuring smile, "Don't get all stressed about it, just find a nice location, make sure to have a romantic setting, make her happy, and then ask her"

"You know what, you are right, I just need to find a good time and ask her, thanks Hic"

"Hey, when am I not right? Do not say anything Astrid"

Jack laughed at his friend "See you later guys"

...

Elsa was walking back to the ravenclaw common room, while reading a book, and as she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone and she ended up falling down.

"I'm so sorry Elsa", she heard the voice of her best friend and looked up to see him offering her a hand to help her up.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going, what are you doing here?", she asked him.

"Well, I was actually looking for you", he said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Elsa was surprised to hear this, and was trying to stop herself from hoping this may have something to do with the talk she had with Anna, after all, it was simply not possible that Jack Frost liked her back.

"Really?, what for?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the forest? I'll tell you when we get there", he asked, and Elsa could feel a little exciment building up, about the possibility of Jack asking her to be his date to the Yule ball.

"I'll love to, just let me get my books to my room", and with that she entered her common room with Jack waiting for her outside.

She then came out and they walked towards the forest together, both of them wondering if the other felt the same way about them.

 **Okay, with that we conclude chapter 2, the next will be the last.**

 **Please, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Bye,**

 **NightCrow712**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and Elsa were walking to the forest in a comfortable silence and enjoying each other's company. During the way, they both couldn't stop thinking about the talks each of them had earlier that day, and worrying about what was going to happen.

Once they got a little more further away from the castle, and from their spying friends, Elsa was the first to break the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", she asked curiously.

Jack felt the nervousness from before come back "Well, you know how tomorrow is the Yule ball, and I'm the Hogwarts champion?"

"Yes, the whole school knows that Jack", she answered with a smile on her face.

"And as a champion I will be part of the first dance, and for that I'm going tk need a date", Jack scratchec the back of his neck, like he usually does when he is nervous. "The thing is, there is this amazing girl that I really like".

"Oh", Elsa felt her hopes being crushed by that statement.

"And I've been meaning to ask her to go with me"

"Well, I am sure that she would love to go with you", trying to sound happy for her friend, "who is this girl?"

"She is probably the prettiest and smartest girl in Hogwarts"

"Oh, really?, she sounds great, but I really don't think that I'm the best advice giver for this kind of thing, so I should probably go back to study", she started walking away so that Jack wouldn't see her crying, but he stopped her.

"I didn't bring you here to ask for advice with her Elsa, I brought you here because I wanted to talk with her, and you leaving wouldn't help, after all, without you here, we can't talk"

Elsa looked at him confused _Is he saying what I think he is saying.._ she tought.

"What do you mean?", she asked nervously.

"I mean that that girl is you"

She was shoked when she heard this and was left speechless, so Jack took the chance to ask what he had been meaning to ask for such a long time.

"Elsa Arendelle, would you go yo the Yule ball with me?"

A wide smile formed on Elsa's face when she heard this.

"Yes, I would love to go with you"

And they smiled at each other, happy that this had finally happened.

 **Hey, I know I said this was the last chapter, but I couldn't find a way to add the ball in this chapter, that conbined with school, and my family is the reason it took me so long to update.**

 **I hope you enjoyied the chaptef and please tell me what you think**

 **NightCrow712**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After her meeting with Jack, Elsa went back to the castle in a daze, with a dreamy smile on her face, thinking about how Jack had said he liked her, for a moment she regretted not telling him she liked, but she could do it later at the ball.

As soon as the last thought crossed her mind, she froze, she just remembered she didn't have a dress. She quickly went to find her friends, she finally found them in the quidditch field , Anna and Rapunzel were on the bleachers cheering for Merida who was traineng along with the rest of the gryffindor team.

When Anna saw Elsa she started waving gor her and yelling her name, attracting the attention of everyone who came to practice or to watch their friends. She approached them.

"Hey girls", she gretted them.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You hate quidditch", Punzie asked after she had sat down.

"I need help, Jack asked me to the ball, and I don't have a dress", ahe explained desperately.

"What?! When?! I knew it! I told you!", Anna exclainmed excitedly.

"Hey, calm down Anna, right now we have a biggerr mission, the moment we've been waiting for for years: helping Elsa getting ready for a date with Jack!", Punzie said.

"You are right Punzie, Merida just finished practice, as soon as she changes, we have to get to work"

"Work on what?", they turned around to see Merida, with a confused look on her face.

"Preparing Elsa for her date", Anna said with a huge smile on her face.

Merida started to laugh thinking it was a joke like the ones Anna is always tellin about her OTP's, but after one look at the smiling faces of Anna and Punzie, and Elsa's bluching face, she stopped inmediatly, and had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, you're serious? Elsa has a date?", she asked.

"Yes", Punzie and Anna squealed.

...

After they finally left the quidditch field, and Anna and Punzie stopped fangirling, they went to the girls abandoned bathroom where they wouldn't be disturbed. Once ther Merida and Elsa were left alone while the two excited girls went to bring their dresses.

"I still can't believe that you like Frostbite, and I've known that for years", Merida said with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong with that? He's a great guy", Elsa asked her confused.

"It's just that you don't seem like the kind of girl to like badboys and troublemakers"

"We're back!", Punzie yelled interrupting Elsa.

"Now, let's start", Anna squealed picking up the first dress.

...

An hour and a half later, they were almost done trying on all the dresses, and they still hadn't found the perfect one, then Anna left out a gasp of realization and the girls looked at her couriouly.

"I have an idea! Use your powers to make a dress!", she exclaimed.

"You're right! Why didn't we think about it?", Punzie said.

"I've never tried it before, but Iguess is worth a try", Elsa said.

With that, she closed her eyes and a second later she raised her hands up, and the dress she was wearing started changing, it became an icy blue, and had a slit on the right leg that went up to the middle of her tight, and has off-the-shoulder see-through long sleeves, and her shoes became hogh heels made of ice.

When she opened her eyes, she wass met by the wide eyed stares of her sister and friends.

"Oh my God, Elsa you look amazing", Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jack's jaw is going to drop when he sees you",Punzie said.

At that comment, Elsa blushed and Merida snickered.

...

Finally the ball came, Jack was waiting just outside of the Great Hall for Elsa; and he couldn't hide how nervous he was. He saw Hans, the durmstrang champion, with a girl from beuxbaton; and Cinderella, the beuxbaton champion, with another student from Hogwarts, whose name was Chad. Suddenly he heard gasps and some people murmuring, so he looked to the staircase to see what the conmotion was about, when he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was Elsa, looking more beautiful than ever.

When Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, she ssmiled at him.

"W-wow, y-you look, I mean, well you...", he stuttered.

"Thank you", she giggled, "you look really handsome"

Just when he was about to respond, Proffessor McGonagald arrived.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Frost, the dance is about to begin", after that she left.

"Well, shall we?", he smirked and offered Elsa his arm.

"We shall", she reponded while hooking her arm in his.

With that, the both of them got in line with the other two champions and their dates, and prepared to enter the great hall. Just then, they heard music and the doors opened, so they made their way inside. When they reached the dance floor, and took their positions, and when Jack put his hand on Elsa's waist he smirked, while Elsa, shyly looked down to hide her blush.

A moment later, the music for the dance started, and while they were dancing it was like the rest of the world disapeared, they were both hypnotized by the other's wyes. Then the music stopped and the sound of clapping snapped them out of their trance.

They left the dance floor and made their way to their friends; when they reached them Anna and Punzie looked like two fangirls about to burst, Merida was smirking at Elsa while Hiccup, Astrid and Eugene were smirking at Jack, and Kristoff looked confused at his friends reactions.

"What?", Jack and Elsa asked simultaneously.

They regretted asking, a moment later, when Punzie and Anna started squealing in a deafining way, attracting the attention of everyone in the great hall.

"Calm down lassies, I don't know about you, but some people like their eardrums", Merida said while covering their mouths with her hands.

...

The night was perfect, Jack and Elsa danced the whole night, and just enjoyed spending time with their friends and each other.

Then a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?", Jack asked, while offering his hand to Elsa.

"Of course", Elsa replied smiling.

They made their way to the dance floor, they stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the moment, and all the time Elsa had been thinking that this was the right moment to tell him how she feels. So, she decided to break the silence.

"Jack, there's something I've been meaning to tell you", she started.

"What is it?", he asked, but he saw how nervous she was "You can tell me anything Snowflake"

She felt better when she heard his nickname for her, so she gathered her courage, "It's just, do you remember what you said in the forest? About liking a girl? An that you said that girl was me?", both her and Jack's cheeks tinted with a light blush when she daid that.

"Yes, I remember, and I meant everyword, but, don't wotty, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand", he said fearing that's what she was about to tell him.

"Oh, no, no, it's not that. I've been trying to tell you this for a long time, I just, I was always afraid of what you would think. I like you too Jack, I have for a really long time"

Jack reamined silent for a moment, too shocked to say anything, his mind could not believe that Elsa, the mos amazing girl to have ever existed, liked him back. So he did something he always dreamed of doing.

He started leaning in, and he realized that Elsa started doing the same, they both closed their eyes, just before their lips met, and when they did a magical feeling ran through ther bodies.

They broke apart and just smiled at each other. When the ball ended, Jack acompained Elsa while she went back to ravenclaw tower, and just before she entered, she turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I had a great night Jack", she said and then went inside.

Jack went back to slytherin in a daze and he couldn't wipe the dreamy smile off his face. Tonight was the best night of his life.

 **Hey, I can't believe I finished my first story, I know it really wasn't that good but I really didn't expect it to be.**

 **Anyway, I just want to thank all of you for giving this story a chance, it means a lot to me so thank you.**

 **Bye,**

 **NightCrow712**


End file.
